<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Android Killer by Lunarium</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24997879">Android Killer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarium/pseuds/Lunarium'>Lunarium</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Horror, Killer Horror, Killer Robots, M/M, Post-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:01:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,602</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24997879</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarium/pseuds/Lunarium</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>While the others are out on a mission, Markus and Simon stay behind, but Markus soon learns something’s amiss when he begins to lose connection with the others.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Markus/Simon (Detroit: Become Human)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Multifandom Horror Exchange (2020)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Android Killer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaragdbird/gifts">smaragdbird</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Markus spotted Simon alone at the rooftop. Leaning on the ledge, he was studying the world beyond with an air of forlorn: somber and distant gaze, clenched teeth making his jaws appear more square, and shoulders hitched forward like an agitated cat. Spring was slowly dripping back to the world; small patches of snow remained, dotted around Simon, their surface glittering in the late afternoon sun. </p><p>“You seem preoccupied,” Markus said as he slid next to Simon. </p><p>“I don’t feel right sending some of our group on this mission,” Simon said. “Seems like suicide.” </p><p>Markus chuckled. “You were always the most cautious among us. But I have faith in the people I sent out. No matter what trouble, if any, they’ll be fine. They know how to handle themselves.”</p><p>Simon frowned. “It’s been three months since the night of the revolution. You don’t think…?” </p><p>“They haven’t shown any indication of retaliation,” Markus assured. “The humans are proud. They wouldn’t be quiet for this long.” </p><p>Simon’s lips stretched into a thin line. “I hope you are right…”</p><p>“There’s nothing to fear, Simon,” Markus said in a softer voice. “Should anything happen, we’ll face it together.” He reached out his hand, seeking Simon’s as the skin layer of his hand disappeared. Simon raised his hand to meet his before suddenly pulling away. </p><p>“I can’t,” he sighed heavily. “I’m sorry.” </p><p>Without another word, he slipped back into the building.</p>
<hr/><p>After the freighter named Jericho was destroyed, Markus had to find location to call their headquarters until freedom, true freedom, could be achieved for his people. For now, it was an old factory, large enough to house everyone, but so large, wide and winding that it was easy to get lost if one didn’t pay attention. </p><p>The revolution, while they had been victorious on that fateful night three months prior, proved that life wasn’t going to magically change for them overnight. Not every human was willing to hand over their house or business to the androids. They still had to go on supply runs, find biocomponents, go on missions. Evade humans. </p><p>But Ferndale was still in the domain of androids. Currently Josh, North, and a few other Jericho members were out on a mission for Markus while he and Simon remained behind. </p><p>“Josh, what is your status?” Markus asked through their telepathic connections, a finger to his temple. </p><p><i>“All proceedings according to plan.”</i> Josh reported. </p><p>Markus nodded. “North, what is your status?” </p><p>
  <i>“Running smoothly.”</i>
</p><p>“Wyatt, what is your status?” </p><p>No reply. Unbothered, Markus skipped ahead.  </p><p>“Geoffrey, what is your status?” </p><p><i>“All good, Markus.”</i> </p><p>“Tara, your status?” </p><p><i>“Going great, Markus!”</i> </p><p>Another nod before Markus turned back to the only silent member. “Wyatt, do you hear me?” He searched for the connection. “Wyatt?” </p><p>The ensuing long silence left him with a feeling of unease.</p>
<hr/><p>“That android…” Perkins drawled, “you seem to really care for him…”</p><p>Despite not wishing to turn his back on his enemy, Markus drew his eyes away in that moment, unable to pry his eyes off Simon who stood between North and Josh just behind the barricade. An angel’s face between North’s hardened expression and Josh’s wise yet weary demeanor, Simon seemed out of place. Markus’s heart ached. He wanted to protect them all, but he wanted to protect Simon most. </p><p>The whole time, Perkins studied him closely.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <i>“Markus!”</i>
</p><p>Markus’s eyes flew open, jolted back to the present as the scream ricocheted through his mind.  </p><p>“Tara?” </p><p>He was certain the voice belonged to Tara. Getting out of the bare bed, he glanced out the window, noting it was getting dark. The group should be heading to phase two of the mission now, or even heading back if things ran smoother than anticipated. But the way Tara had yelled in his mind—and it wasn’t a dream. Androids didn’t dream… </p><p>He reached out to Tara through their minds, but only silence reached him, the same eerie static as when he tried to reach Wyatt.</p><p>“North, what is your status?” </p><p>
  <i>“Everything’s in place.”</i>
</p><p>“Have you seen Tara or Wyatt?”</p><p>
  <i>“Everything’s going smoothly.”</i>
</p><p>Frowning, Markus switched gears. </p><p>“Geoffrey, where are you? What is your status?” </p><p>
  <i>“Markus! I’m so glad—I was trying to reaching you!”</i>
</p><p>“Geoffrey, what’s going on?! Is Tara with you?” </p><p><i>“It’s about Tara! I saw her go down! This is terrible, Markus! I—oh, God! Ah—!”</i> </p><p>The scream ripped through his mind, pulsing through his skull with such force that Markus gripped his head with both hands as he collapsed onto his knees. He heard the last of Geoffrey’s cries as the unseen enemy took his life. </p><p>“Geoffrey? Geoffrey!” </p><p>Only silence answered, the same as whenever he tried to reach Wyatt or Tara.</p><p>Cussing under his breath, he pressed a finger to his temple. “Josh! What is your status?” </p><p>
  <i>“All is going well here, Markus.”</i>
</p><p>“Are you near Tara or Geoffrey?” </p><p><i>“Everything’s running smoothly here.”</i> </p><p>“You’re not answering my—” Grunting in frustration, Markus shuffled back onto his feet, calling out for Simon, but Simon didn’t answer. It wasn’t easy to locate another in the long echoing halls of the factory. </p><p>Sighing, he tracked through the darkness, calling out Simon’s name again, and again. Where would he be? Back on the roof? He wouldn’t return after a few hours if there was nothing to do up there. He tried to reach him through his mind, but Simon didn’t respond, as though there was something blocking communications between them. </p><p>Strange. </p><p>His feet took him down to the ground level’s break room area. A tall, cracked mirror stood across from the door, reflecting his frown as he stepped in. On the table were their notes still laid out from their meeting before the team had disbanded for the mission: first the three Jericho members, then Josh and North. That was the plan. Going in a larger group would have drawn more attention to them. </p><p>Markus studied the notes, recalling how Simon, looking sullen, had urged him to comfort a YK500 who had just arrived. The final points of the mission were conducted without him, but his presence wasn’t needed for the last steps of the mission. Josh and North, despite their stark polarity, had grown to develop a smooth working relationship.</p><p>He smiled at the thought…and that was when he noticed the blue blood. Speaks on the edge of the table, it glistened for a moment before disappearing completely. Had he arrived seconds later he would have missed it completely. Now more alert, he scanned the vicinity. </p><p>“Simon?” he called out with his mind, but just then another feeling, deep-set and unsettled, crept in. </p><p>“Josh? North?” </p><p><i>“Everything going according to plan, Markus”</i>, Josh assured him through their mind. A feeling followed which he could best parallel to a human’s stomach filling with cold dread. </p><p>He followed the disappearing blue dots, finding himself with his back pressed against the corner leading to the backroom. More specks, a fading handprint next to his face. His Thirium pump thumbed faster. </p><p>Steadying himself for a fight, he sprinted in.</p><p>“What—! <i>NO!</i>” </p><p>North. </p><p>Josh. </p><p>Skulls smashed. Thirium pumps torn out. Limbs ripped off. </p><p>They had never left the factory. </p><p>But then—how?—</p><p><i>“Everything’s running smoothly,”</i> North’s voice announced through their telepathic connection.</p><p><i>“All proceedings according to plan.”</i> Josh’s voice followed mechanically. </p><p>“NO!” </p><p>Rushing back towards the break room, he cried out for Simon, hoping the intruder had not gotten to him, when suddenly something heavy fell on the table. </p><p>Markus froze, his Thirium pump halting in shock. </p><p>Simon’s body was beyond recognition, but he could recognize those eyes anywhere—  </p><p>“No!” Markus hissed. <i>“How?”</i> </p><p>The blue stains on him had gone black, indicative that he had been long dead, killed long before North and Josh. </p><p><i>Wait…if he died first…then…</i> </p><p>The cracked mirror reflected Markus’s anguish and fear for but a moment before the glint appeared before his jaw. Markus saw it a moment too late before his arms were yanked back, held into place by strong hands. The cold metal rim of a gun pressed against his temple.</p><p>In the mirror Markus saw Simon’s face next to his—or who he had thought was Simon. The shadows highlighted the minor differences, and Markus almost had to laugh. How he hadn’t noticed them before: the square jaw, the gloomier eyes to the angelic face of his beloved, why he had refused to link their hands earlier…</p><p>He should have known. </p><p>Seeking to convert the intruder only to find he couldn’t, immobilized as he were, Markus could only watch, his eyes widening, as the intruder’s finger twitched on the trigger.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <i>November 12, 2038</i>
</p><p>“Fucking androids.” </p><p>Perkins stormed through the Detroit Police Department. The place was deathly silent, as fires raged outside, mirroring his own rue. It was early morning, no androids about in this place—of course—and everyone else too busy with one matter or another. He paced around the department, teeth clenched. That damn Markus, that damn android leader—</p><p>Finding himself heading back to the evidence room with every intent to destroy the crap the damn android Connor and the filthy human Anderson have been collecting over the months, he paused when he came across a familiar face. </p><p>Android model PL600, known as “Daniel” by his former owners. The resemblance to Markus’s lover was striking. The machine was badly damaged but not beyond repair. As he studied it, the first inklings of an idea trickled in. A way to end this mess. A way to win. </p><p>Grinning for the first time since dealing with the fucking androids, Perkins produced his phone and dialed CyberLife. He had an offer they couldn’t refuse.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>